A Brand New Home
by NY-Yellow-Cab
Summary: Joyce lost her parents in a fire. Years later, she decided to become a paramedic and landed at 51 where she found Hermann, Otis, Cruz and the rest of the people. She will grow close to one of the firefighter...
1. Chapter 1: Back to the Future

**I hope you will enjoy this fanfiction, it will be several small chapter.**

**I've wanted for a long time to write a fanfiction about this show, who I love, so I got inspired and here it is.**

**Read and Review ^^**

**...**

**Chapter one: Back to the Future.**

Joyce was sat at the back of an ambulance, watching her house being eat by the flames. Tears rolled down her cheek as she saw her parents being dragged in body bags. At that time, she knew the life she knew was gone, and she will have a hard time finding happiness again. The only thing that brought comfort to her heart is that her brother was alive as he slept at his friend's house.

She saw a man approaching, in his firefighter clothes, he sat next to her and told her that everything will get better.

"Don't worry, Kid, people will take care of you, we'll drive you to the hospital to heal those nasty burns" said the firefighters trying to bring her comfort.

"You…you…" she sobbed but she wanted to thank him for saving her life. "You saved my life, what am I supposed to do without my parents, what's going to happen to my brother and I?" she put her head into her hand, trying not to cry but it was to hard, she burst into tears. The fireman took her in his arms, trying to calm her down.

"Kid, don't worry, I won't let you down, I will help you, but now it's time for you to go to the hospital, I'm sure your brother is waiting for you there".

"Ok, can you at least give me your name, please?" she asked the man.

"Sure, you can call me Hermann, now lie down and rest a little".


	2. Chapter 2: A Dream Come True

**Chapter two: A dream come true.**

It was many years after the fire, and Joyce was in the program to be a Paramedic. She made that decision the night of the fire, after Hermann saved her life, she knew then that she wanted to help people the way he helped her, but fire was too much bad memories, so she remembered that the job of a paramedic was important too and she could help people.

There, she became friends with two amazing women, Shay and Gabriella, they became friends instantly, they helped each other, and they even became roommate, it's not cheap to live in Chicago when you are in training.

They went through the program together, and of course they succeed with flying colors. After their graduation they get their firehouse, but unfortunately there went into different firehouses, but they still lived together for a few years.

A couple of years after the graduation, Shay and Gabriella worked at firehouse 51, and they knew there was a spot for another paramedic, the actual paramedic was transferred in New-York. Shay immediately called Joyce and tell her to ask for her transfer for the firehouse 51. Joyce always wanted to work there, first because Hermann was there, and they remain close after all those years, and the firehouse 51 had the best reputation in the entire Chicago Fire Department. But the main reason was Shay and Gabriella, two of her best friends.

So, she went to 51 and talk to the chief Boden about her transfer. He seemed interested in her file and potential, but as we all know the chief, doesn't let feelings appear on his face. He just said that he will talk with the headquarters, and she will hear news soon. He greeted her, and she left his office. On her way out, she stays a little to chat with Shay and Gabriella and of course all the men were interested by the conversations. But luckily for them, the paramedics were needed for a medical emergency.

Without a surprise, she was transfer to the firehouse 51 and she met her new partner, Bryce, who was the paramedic in charge. He seemed nice, a qualified for the job, they get along real fast.

When she learned the news, the first person she called was not her brother but Hermann, who was proud of her.


	3. Chapter 3: Family at First Sight

**Chapter three: Family at first sight.**

**The year after, it's where our story really begins, before it was just the prologue, it was just to set the characters into the show. Now it's time for the real deal. **

She was happy at 51, everyone was nice to each other, teasing a little but always respectfully. She was getting closer with Joe Cruz, a firefighter on truck 81. They had a lot in commons, and they were really attracted to each other but to shy and stubborn to admit it.

She found a new family there, plenty of siblings, wise people. If she needed an advice, Hermann or Mouch were always here to listen and advise her on everything.

And as promised, firehouse 51 was the best firehouse in Chicago, and the Chief was the best, most qualified chief of Chicago and probably of the entire country.

She also gets to spend more times with her best friends. Bryce, her former partner retired to be with his wife and new-born and Gaby became the new paramedic in charge. Her new partner, Kayla was fun, and it was another strong female in this firehouse full of men.

One night, after a rough shift, they all went into a bar to get some drinks and chill. It was nice to relax with everyone after a shift like that. We all know that a shift can be different than the previous one.

She was at a table, with Gaby, Shay was at the bar, flirting with a girl. Shay moved a few months ago to go live with Severide, whom she became really close, they were like brothers and sisters, and sometimes they also shared girls, which was odd for Joyce but as long as her friends is happy, she didn't mind.

"So, you and Cruz are close, huh!" said Gaby sipping her beer.

"There is nothing between Joe and me, we are just friends, that's it" replied Joyce embarrassed.

"A friend who never looked at me the way he looked at you and he's my friend too you know" added Gaby.

"Never mind, let's talk about you and Casey" stated Joyce sarcastically.

"Ok, huh, nothing there, he's got a girlfriend, and he's really happy"

"So, we are both happy with our lives right now, right?" asked Joyce hesitantly.

…

"Yeah, who needs men to be happy"

"Exactly, I'll drink to that"

They both clinked their glasses to that thought.

Gaby was talking to Otis and Joyce was on her phone, when a man came and sat next to her.

"Hi, Joyce"

"Hey Will, how are you?"

"Good, do you mind, if I join you" he asked, looking at her with his famous smile.

"No, no, how are things at Med?"

"As busy as you guys are"

"Yeah, since we brought most of your patients"

"Thanks for that by the way" he said ironically.

They both laughed at Will joke and he noticed that her glass was empty and asked her if she wanted a refill, she accepted it.

They talked for hours and then, they ended up at Will's. He offered her a beer, they sat, talked a little and then Will kissed her. She kissed him back. Will grabbed the beers and put them on the table. He looked at her for a few seconds and he put his hands on her cheeks. They stood up, he grabbed her legs and put her on a piece of furniture that was against the wall. He took her shirt off and she did the same. She kissed him on the torso, and he was excited, he wanted her, and she felt the same. Will grabbed her and walked towards his bedroom. He put her on the bed, she sat and started to unbutton his jeans. She stood up, turned around as Will unzipped her skirt. Joyce laid on the bed, giving Will a heads up, so he will join her. He smiled at her and made his way to her. Kissing her legs, her thigh.

She swung her head on the back, as she liked what he was doing. Finally, he arrived at her lips, he kissed them with delight and pleasure. Joyce put herself above him and he took her bra off.

He went back above her, grabbed a condom on his drawer, put it on his penis and they started having sex. They moaned out of pleasure, he grabbed her thighs, she scratched his back. He went back and forth inside of her, kissing her at the same time. They didn't want this to end as they were sharing so many pleasures. They end in a nice and long orgasm.

The next morning, Joyce woke up before Will, put her underwear and a shirt on and went towards the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee. She was surprised to find Jay, Will's brother, sat at the kitchen table.

"Hi Jay" she said a little embarrassed, she pulled the shirt on her legs.

"Hi Joyce, a cup of coffee" he replied, pretending not knowing what happened in that bedroom.

"Yeah, thanks"

He grabbed a mug on a shelf and poured some black hot coffee in it.

"Here it is"

"Thanks"

"So, Erin told me that you two go way back"

"Yes, when my house burned down, Al and Voight, were on the case and Voight introduced me to Erin, to help me cope with what happened, he thought that it will be better to talk to someone who had my age than to talk to an adult, and he was right. We bond and became good friends"

"That's good, I mean, I'm sorry about that, I didn't know you lost your parents in a fire, but Erin she's a good person and a great listener" said Jay, sipping his coffee.

"Thanks Jay, you are right she is great"

"Hey guys" said Will, leaving his bedroom.

"Hi Bro coffee?" asked Jay and Will replied him by a nod.

"Hi Will" said Joyce with a smile.

Will approached Joyce and kissed her.

"Did you had a nice night?" he asked winking at Will.

"Yes, it was great" replied Will, looking at Joyce with excitement, ready for another round.

"Guys, I'm here, so just…wait for me to be out of the place if you want some privacy" laughed Jay.

"Jay, come on" said Will.

"Doesn't matter, because I have things to do, I better go" said Joyce standing up, kissing Will on the cheek and headed toward the bedroom, leaving the two brothers in the kitchen.

"Dude, Joyce?" asked Jay.

"What about Joyce?" added Will.

"You haven't picked the ugliest paramedic, good job"

"Shut up Jay, she's amazing, always smiling, and you are right she is really beautiful" continued Will

Joyce went back, waved at them and exit the apartment.


	4. Chapter 4: A Nice Relationship

**Chapter four: A Nice Relationship**

So, it's been a couple of months since Joyce and Will started dating each other, everything was great, they even had some "nasty" time on the janitor closet between 2 calls.

Joyce spent a lot of nights at Will's, and sleeping was not always the most important thing.

"Hello, babe" said Will, waking up next to Joyce.

"Hi" she replied enthusiastically.

He grabbed her waist and kissed her.

"That's so nice, I don't want to leave that bed, forever" she said kissing him back.

"Me neither, I want to stay here with you, just the two of us, ignoring the world" he laughed.

"If only…" she hadn't time to finish here sentence, they heard the door opened and Jay appeared.

"Sorry to barge in like that but Will the hospital called, and they said they need help, I mean they say all hands-on deck"

Will groaned and stood up.

"Another time, Will, I have to go to anyway, my shift will start soon"

They dressed up, left the flat and Will offered to drive her to the firehouse, as it's on the way to the hospital. She accepted with a lot of pleasure. As they arrived in front of the house, he stopped the car, and they saw Cruz crossing the road. He looked at her, embarrassed and a little annoyed by this couple. But he pretended everything was fine and he was happy for Joyce, he waved at her and continued his walking.

"See you tomorrow night, dinner?"

"Gladly, but I'm pretty sure I'll see you before that" she leaned towards him and kissed him. As she was about to leave the car, he grabbed her arms and kissed her again.

"Bye"

"Bye"

Joe was sitting with Otis, as Joyce entered the place. He looked at her with puppy eyes and Otis noticed it.

"What's going on Joe?" asked Otis knowing the answer.

"Nothing, I'm fine, everything's fine" replied Joe.

"No, there not, you are clearly annoyed about Will and Joyce"

"I'm not, I'm happy for them, really happy" he said sarcastically.

"Dude, I know you, you are my best friend, you are madly in love with Joyce"

"Shhh, shut up and I'm not, in fact I'm seeing someone" added Joe.

"Bullshit, we live together"

"And, I'm not telling you every…"

Joe didn't had time to finish his sentence that the emergency bell rang, calling Truck 81, Squad 3, Engine 51, Ambulance 61, Ambulance 41 and Battalion 25.

Joyce and Kayla entered in Ambulance 41 and followed everyone. They arrived in front of a building on fire. Chief Boden gave the orders, and everyone started doing as he said. Gaby and Shay set the place for triage and Joyce and Kayla walked the victims at triage.

Squad entered the building looking for victims, some of firefighters from Truck went to the roof to ventilated it and Engine prepared the water hose. When the building was cleared, they entered with the hose and watered the place.

After a couple of hours, they finally put down the fire, and rescued the last victims. They cleaned the place, did a last search inside and then left the place.

Ambulance 41 and 61 drove to med to bring the victims, followed by other ambulances.

When they arrived at Med, Maggie was waiting for them and the room were all cleared. Joyce and Kayla put their victim in "Bagdad" and went to finish the paperwork when Will arrived next to them.

Kayla decided to grab some bandages, and other medical stuffs to give them some privacy.

"Hi, rough call?" asked Will.

"All things considered, not so bad, there's not a lot of casualties" added Joyce

"If all the calls could be like that" said Will.

"Yeah" she said finishing the paperworks.

"So, are we still on for tomorrow night?"

"Where are we going to dinner?

"Alinea, on Halsted Street, it's on my street so I figured it's a great restaurant" said Will smiling

"You have a street on your name, Mister Fancy" laughed Joyce

"You are not dating anyone I'm…"

"Doctor Halstead, we need you in treatment 3" said Maggie.

"I'm coming" he looked at Joyce, shrugged and kissed her.

"See you tomorrow night" she said leaving the hospital with Kayla.

"Tomorrow night, I'll pick you up at 7, bye Babe"

"Bye, babe"

Will entered in treatment 3 and Kayla arrived, she looked at her.

"What?"

"You have that face!" said Kayla

"I don't have a face; this is my regular face" added Joyce a little annoyed

"I know you; you have the I'm happy face"

"Okay, I'm happy, and yes that is nice for once, anyway we better go" finished Joyce.

They drove back to firehouse 51 and arrived at the same time than Gabby and Shay.

"So, girls, Joyce has a date tonight with her doctor"

"Woo, you are getting laid tonight" said Shay.

"Yeah and I will have a ball" replied Joyce with a large smile.

"Joyce, is he that good in bed?" asked Gabby.

"Even better, you should know, since you and Jay were…"

"Yeah, Halstead's boys know how to handle their thing" exclaimed Gabby

They're all laughing, when the men walked next to them and asked what was funny and they all said all together.

"NOTHING!"


	5. Chapter5:Bad Decision, Huge Consequences

**Chapter five: Bad decisions, huge consequences**

As she drove to firehouse 51 to start a shift, Joyce saw people running out of a building, she got closer and stopped to see that there was smoke coming out of the building. She immediately grabbed her phone and call 911. When she hung up with them, her first reflex was to take a shirt from her back empty her water bottle on it, then she got out of her car, run into the building to help and save as much people as possible, even if deep down she knew it was a stupid idea.

After helping a lot of people, she heard a man asking for help, but because of the smoke, she didn't see the man running in her direction, it's pretty sure that the man hadn't seen her too. He pushed her, and she fell down the stairs, she landed at the bottom of the building, she was unconscious.

Firehouse 51 arrived at the scene, Cruz was checking the scene, he saw Joyce's car and noticed everyone. Boden checked with dispatch and they told him that Joyce made the phone call.

Cruz went crazy and yelled her name but no response, he was so worried, then everyone heard Severide.

"Chief, I found Joyce, I need help, she's unconscious" Severide looked up and knew immediately that Joyce fall down the stairs.

Cruz ran into the building with the paramedic material, without waiting for Casey's order, the only person in his mind was Joyce.

They saved her and put her in Gaby and Shay's ambulance, and they drove to the hospital.

When the fire was put down, they all drove to the hospital to wait for news. Doctor Rhodes came at the front desk and started talking.

"So, she inhaled a lot of smoke, and she hit her head hard, she has a head trauma, she's in a coma, because of the smoke she can't breathe on her own"

"So how long will she be in a coma?" asked Cruz nervously.

"Depends, I can't tell you, we will to bring her to consciousness, as soon as there's no more smoke in her lungs, Will is with here now"

"Thanks Connor, I'll call her brother, to let him know" said Hermann.

Joe wanted to be at Will's place, next to her, holding her hands, be there when she will wake up, but he was not her boyfriend, Will was. He's just a friend and colleague, so he stayed with the rest of the team on the waiting room, even if it killed him.

She woke up after a week in a coma. Will was there so as her brother, and she was so glad to see them, especially after waking up from a coma.

"Hey sis', don't do that ever again, you are the only family I have left, but I'm so glad you are ok, I love you"

She wasn't intubated so she could talk, and she replied him with a low voice.

"I'm sorry, love you too big brother. Will…"

"Shhh, you have to rest" said Will kissing her on the forehead "I'm happy that you are safe, but like your brother said, never again"

She smiled at them and went back to sleep.

Everyone at firehouse 51 came to visit, to check on her. The happiest member was Joe, he was so relieved to see her eyes again, he loved her eyes, the way they highlighted when she's happy. He was so scared, scared to never saw her eyes or her smile again.

After a several weeks, Joyce came back at the firehouse and everyone welcomed her in the warmest way, she was so glad to work there, surrounded by her chosen family.

Cruz grabbed her and hold her so strong she could barely breathe.

"Cruz, I can't breathe"

"Sorry, I'm just really glad you're safe, especially because what you did was stupid and dangerous"

"I know, but I didn't think, when I saw all of this people"

"Just never do that again, Kid" said Hermann with his dad look.

The alarm rang and called for everyone, there was a fire. Firefighters and paramedics jumped in their vehicles and drove following dispatch's instructions.

When they arrived at the scene, the paramedics helped the people who were outside.

"Shay, Joyce, Kayla we need to start triage" ordered Gaby.

"Got it" they replied together.

Truck and Squad entered the building and started to take people out, after checking the building they started to put the fire down.

Gaby and Shay left with a patient for Med, same for Joyce and Kayla, her new partner.


	6. Chapter 6: Otis Doing Otis

**Chapter six: Otis doing Otis**

After the shifted they all gathered at Hopleaf, a bar on Uptown, Joe sat next to Joyce and they started talking.

"So, how was your first day back?" asked Cruz.

"Not that bad, considering"

"Yes, I figured, I'm glad you are back…"

"Joyce" yelled Shay and Gaby entering the bar, they waved at her, inviting her at a table.

"Sorry Cruz, my girls are waiting for me" she said to Joe as she left the table.

Otis came and sat next to Cruz and they started to talk about Joyce.

"Dude, did you ask her?" asked Otis.

"Ask her what?"

"C'mon, don't act stupid with me, I know how you feel about her" added Otis.

"No, we are just friends, and she's with Will Halstead who is a doctor, no one can compete with that."

Otis hit the back of Cruz's head.

"You are a firefighter, you literally save life for living, no one can compete with that, doctor is nothing compare to that"

"It doesn't change anything, we are just friends, and I'm pretty sure she feels the same way, friends, just friends"

"Argh… Don't you see guys that you are meant to be, it's so obvious, everyone saw that"

"Stop Otis, there is nothing there and there will be nothing today or never" finished Joe, drinking his beer and leaving the table to sit with Capp.

"If only, he listens to me, there will be together by now"

"Let me guess" started Hermann "Joyce and Joe?"

"Exactly, so you see it too, I was right, as always, everyone saw that thing between them except them" added Otis with his satisfying look.

"But Otis, you should let them handle this, it's a bad idea for you to get involved. They just need time, to find each other"

"When they will be ready, it will happen" said Mouch sitting next to Otis. "You can't force the destiny.

"Mouch, you are the wise voice of 51" laughed Hermann.

Mouch cheered to that thought. Even if they tried to convince Otis to stay out of it, he will clearly not stay out of it. Because it felt like a mission to him, to bring Joyce and Joe together.


	7. Chapter 7: Facing Death

**Chapter seven: Facing death**

A couple of months after, Joyce and Will were not together anymore, which made Joe happy even if he stood up for Joyce, comforting her.

She spent a lot of times at Joe's place, spending nights talking, watching movies, drinking. It made her feel better even if, her heart was not that much broken, Will and her they were not that much in love. He was clearly in love with Nathalie, and her with Joe. When they noticed that they decided just to end their relationship and let's be honest, they spent hot and exciting nights together. After spending one last night of love together, the next morning, she left his place for good.

They remained friends, and oddly that's not weird between them, when they saw each other at Med.

Everyone was at 51, for their shift, squad was playing cards, Mouch was checking the television, Joe and Joyce were sat at the table, talking to each other and Otis was at the kitchen, ears dropping their conversation.

"Otis" said Hermann.

"What?" asked Otis surprised.

"Mind your own business" added Hermann

Joyce stood up and headed to the kitchen, next to Otis and whispered to him

"He's right, mind your own business"

She looked at him with a big smile.

"Guys, I'm looking after you that's all" exclaimed Otis.

"_Truck 81, Squad 3, Engine 51, Ambulance 61, Ambulance 41, Battalion 25, building on fire…"_

The alarm rang and everyone stood up and headed to the trucks, they left 51 and drove to the scene.

When they arrived, Chief Boden shouted above the noise the orders, everyone was running in panic.

Squad and Truck entered the building to find people and ventilating the building, Ambulances started to look at the patient outside and Engine was connecting the hoes at the fire hydrants and waiting for everyone to be outside to start watering the place.

Everyone was doing their job when an explosion happened, letting the men and women outside and shocked, because most of the men of Squad and Truck were still inside. People stood there for seconds, and then Chief Boden, started to call them on the walkie, Severide and Casey responded immediately, same for Capp, Hermann and Otis. Joe didn't reply immediately, letting Joyce in a panic situation, she was unable to move or breathe until she hadn't heard Joe's voice.

After a few minutes, Joe finally responded. She took a big breath, and she was so relieved, that when he left the building she ran immediately in his arms, then hit him.

"Don't do that ever again, you scared the hell out of me" shouted Joyce.

Joe was relieved too, when he heard the explosion, he got scared, not for his life, but he thought he will never saw her again, and he never told her how he felt.

Joe went to Med to check if everything was fine with him, Joyce came and wait with him in the ER.

"Joe, we will do a blood test, I heard your lungs, seems fine" said Ethan

April entered the room and did the blood test on Joe.

"Thanks April" said Joyce when she was done.

"We'll take it to the lab and came back to you as soon as we have to result, but for me, I don't think you will have a problem" added Ethan.

"This is good news" continued Joyce.

"Thanks Doctor Choi" said Joe.

Ethan and April left the room, leaving them alone, they closed the door, giving them more privacy.

"Seems you are fireproof" ironized Joyce.

"You didn't know, I'm like a superhero, and resisting fire is my superpower" laughed Joe.

"I always dream of dating a superhero" said Joyce sitting next to him and then she winked at him.

Joe was a little embarrassed and confused and he didn't know what to said in return and he laughed nervously.

"Hey, I heard you were here, just check-in on you" said Will entering the room and thank god because things were awkward in the room.

"Hi doctor Halstead" said Joe.

"Hi Will, there was an explosion and Joe was inside with other firefighters" said Joyce.

"Yeah, Casey told me, glad nothing bad happened to you guys, I have patients to see, I'll come back later, bye guys" said Will leaving the room".

After thirty minutes, Ethan entered with April with the blood test result, and as he knew, nothing was wrong.

"You are good to go" said Ethan.

"Thanks doctor Choi" said Joe shaking Ethan's hand.

"See you around" he said.

"See you tonight Joyce" asked April.

"Yes, girl's night!" exclaimed Joyce.

April and Ethan left the room, leaving Joe and Joyce alone again.

"See I told you, fireproof" laughed Joyce.

Joe laughed at her sentence then he asked her.

"About what you said before, were you serious?"

"What did I say?"

"Dating a superhero?" he added.

"Yeah dead serious, I mean, not a real superhero with powers, but there is a lot of heroes who don't need powers to save people" she said

"So you are wrong, you were with Will" continued Joe.

"Oh my gosh, you are an idiot! Joe I can't be clearer than that"

"What?" said Joe surprised.

"You know what, never mind, I have to go anyway" finished Joyce a little angry at Joe.

She left the room, leaving Joe alone and astonished about what happened. Once again, he was to stubborn to tell her what he felt.


	8. Chapter 8: Finally!

**Chapter 8: Finally!**

Around 9 p.m., Joyce and the girls arrived at a bar for their girl's night. When they entered the bar, Erin was sat at a table with Kim. They sat with them and ordered drinks.

"How are you guys?" asked Erin.

"Fine, Nathalie told me to apologize, she wasn't in the mood for a girl's night" said April.

"You'll drink in her honor" said Shay.

"Never better, I'm seeing someone, and in bed, it's more than great" said Kayla with a large smile.

"Nice for you" said Erin.

"I'm fine and Gaby is still in love with Casey and hasn't talk to him" said Shay

"That's because he has someone" answered Gaby"

"Bullshit" sang Shay.

They all laughed, then Erin noticed that Joyce was oddly quiet.

"What about you Joyce, we haven't heard you"

"Joe is an idiot, I practically told him that I had feelings for him, and he didn't understand, or maybe he doesn't see me like that" said Joyce, drinking the shot the bartender brought to the table.

"Bullshit!" said Shay again singing.

"I have to be agreed with Shay on that, Joe is crazy about you, I think you caught him by surprise" said Gaby

"Joyce, as one of your best friends and I know you for a long time you and Joe are in love with each other, and you are two proud to say it out loud. When he saw you with Will, he thought that you felt nothing for him, since you were with someone else" added Erin.

"Yes, probably, but I'm not with Will anymore, I don't know…Anyway let's talk about something else, please" said Joyce.

They talked about girl's things during the evening, and then left the bar around 11p.m and everyone went home.

When Joyce arrived at her apartment, she found Joe sitting at her door.

"Joe? What are you doing here?" she asked him

He stood up, looked at her and then said.

"I've been waiting for you"

"What, you've waited that long?" she asked.

He took a deep breath and started his statement.

"Joyce, before at Med I was a jerk. A big one. I… You and I we were so closed and then you and Will became a couple and I saw you happy, in love. It discouraged me, so I kept on being your friend, and then you broke up with him and came to my place, to cope, I listened to you, I comforted you. So, I thought I was literally in the friendzone and I…I never tried anything with you, I was just glad to be a part of your life"

"Joe…"

"Let me finish please, today I realized after the explosion, when I couldn't see or hear anything, the first person I think you was not even me, it was you, I was so afraid I will never see you again and I didn't want to go before you knew how I felt. The first time I saw you, when you entered the firehouse, I felt in love with you, with your eyes, your smile and then you laughed, and it was an arrow in my heart. I felt in love with it. It just made me so happy, and I couldn't stop smiling, I couldn't stop thinking of you. When I knew you came to work at 51, I was so happiest man on Earth, because I had the chance to see you every day, to see your smile, to hear you laughed at jokes which weren't even funny, especially Otis'. So today, when I thought that it was my last day on this planet, I made myself a promise, if I left the building alive, I will told you the way I felt and it doesn't matter if you don't feel the same way, I just can't live another day without telling you the way I felt. I love you Joyce, I've always loved you"

"…." Joyce was flabbergasted, she was so emotional, and was speechless, she was crying but despise that, she smiled at him.

He leant towards her, put his hands-on Joyce's cheeks, he looked at her and he kissed her. She kissed him back without a second thought. He put his hand around her waist, he didn't want to let her go, not ever.  
"I love you too, Joe, and I'm sorry if I hurt you. I just… I thought you saw me as a friend too, that's why I've been with Will, I was tired of waiting for anything from you. We were 2 idiots, I can't believe I will say that, but Otis was right and don't tell him that, he will brag about this for years" she laughed.

"No, no one wants that" he kissed her again, he could kiss her forever, he was so happy.

She opened the door while kissing him, they entered in the apartment, and then the door closed.

After all this time, they were finally together, despise everything they've been through, love found its way in.

The end.

...

_**Don't hesitate to leave a review to tell me what do you think of that fanfiction.**_

_**Thanks for reading me ^^**_

_**Hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it.**_


End file.
